This project encompasses the participation of the Marshfield Clinic and of the Medical School and the University Hospitals of the University of Wisconsin-Madison in cooperative clinical investigations of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Patients at either of the two institutions named may be entered in ECOG clinical trials which have been approved by the respective institutions. The resultant clinical data are sent to the ECOG Headquarters and/or ECOG Statistical Office. At the University of Wisconsin-Madison physicians and patients in the clinical services of Radiation Therapy, Clinical Oncology, Hematology, Gynecologic Oncology and Surgery are active in the project.